SwordSaints
by H.B.I.C
Summary: The Trio was expelled after Sirius' escape. they are getting new family, a new type of education and a new experience. AU IN NEED OF BETA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is the property of J.K. I do own Etain, Conway Magic School, and Caereinon.

Pairings: Harry P/OC(Damien Zabini), Fred W/Hannah A, George W/Susan B, Ginny W/Daphne G, and Ron W/OC(Etain Regan), Hermione G/Viktor K

A/N: To solve any confusion, this story is based as if the Trio had been born in 1988. Harry was born when the Potters were almost 20.

Chapter One

Revelations

Molly Weasley was not a stupid woman. People assumed that she was because of the 7 children and not having a career. They didn't know much about her. She didn't have many close friends because of the first war. They were all murdered.

She had to depend on herself and her family but there were some things she wouldn't let ride.

Severus Snape had sent a note to the Hogwarts Board of Governors about the incident with Sirius Black. They had interrogated the exhausted 13 years olds until the truth came out. Lead by Lucius Malfoy, they expelled the three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a spell induced sleep after crying themselves sick after arriving to the Burrow until they could go home the next day.

The thing that made her the maddest was that Albus Dumbledore had been in attendance of this meeting and had done nothing to change the results. He'd been apologetic and grandfatherly but Molly had seen the gleam in the elderly wizard's eyes. It was a thoughtful and cunning gleam that had been trained on her 8th child, Harry.

Tomorrow, there would be a meeting at the Burrow. Things would be changing.

888

Bill Weasley walked up the walkway of Number 4 Privet Drive. He was clad in muggle jeans and a t-shirt. His earring was gone. He looked respectable.

Inside, he was fuming. His mother had called an emergency meeting and told them what had happened. Charlie had gone to retrieve the Grangers. They were going to be meeting at the Burrow.He rang the doorbell and a huge man answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon Dursley snapped.

"My name is Bill Weasley and I need to speak to you and your wife about your nephew."

Vernon's face purpled.

"The freak is at school with the rest of you freaks. Go away." Vernon hissed, furious.

"No, he is not at school. And if you don't want him to live with you until he reaches his majority, I suggest you meet me at Alphonse's in an hour."

"And you'll take him?" Vernon looked ecstatic.

"Yes."

888

The motley crew of adults sat in the private dining room of the Granger's side business. They owned the 5 star restaurant.

Petunia looked at the document, her nose turned up.

"So you will adopt the boy and he will no longer be out responsibility?" she asked Selene Granger.

Selene nodded. "You won't even have to acknowledge him as a relative if that is what you wish. You just need to sign and it will be taken care of."

The Dursley's immediately signed the Goblin made contract and left in a hurry. They didn't even wait for their food.

"Is there anyone we should speak about their schooling to?" Max Granger asked Molly as Arthur magicked the fireplace to allow temporary Floo access.

"Well, Remus Lupin was their teacher. He was Harry's father's friend. He would know."

888

Remus unbound Sirius Black after he'd forced him to take Veritaserum. He'd questioned him in detail. He pulled a copy of the memory and put it in a vial and hid it in his vault. He was about to begin to fix dinner, when his fire began to glow green and a red head man's head floated in it.

"May I speak to Remus Lupin?"

"I am Remus. Who are you?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, the twins and Ron's father."

"How are you, sir? And how may I help you?" Remus asked perplexed.

Arthur looked serious.

"My son was expelled with Harry as you know and we are with the Grangers and Harry's guardians trying to find out some options for them. I would like to know if you and Padfoot would like to join us for this meeting and if you know any other schools."

Remus looked shocked.

"Padfoot?"

Arthur grinned.

"I've interrogated the kids and retrieved their memories and stored copies in the Weasley Vault. The floo address is Alphonse Hall. We'll see you soon."

"We'll be there in 15." Sirius said, peeking in the room.

Arthur disappeared. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled before beginning to rip around his house looking for information.

888

Sirius looked up from his shrimp pasta to the others looking at pamphlets that Remus had brought.

"The only thing about these schools is the probationary period and the expenses. They are twice the amount of Hogwarts. And you can't be in Hogwarts area." Molly said putting down another pamphlet.

Sirius closed his eyes and thought.

"I have an idea." He said his voice still gravely from those long years in Azkaban.

They looked at him, inquisitive.

"I am still the head of the Black family. That means I can add and remove family to myself at anytime. What if we do this? I formally enter a blood sibling ritual to either Molly or Arthur and they will be able to access the Black fortune and be able to pay for everything."

He was stared at.

"We can't accept that." Molly said stunned. "It's too much."

"Look, ma'am. Your boy saved my life and I broke his leg. I am calling this in as the life debt I owe your family."

They stared at him stunned.

"Sirius…" Remus said.

"I have to do this, Moony."

"So, which one of you is going to accept the blood binding ritual?" Selene asked.

The Weasley's looked at each other. Arthur frowned.

"I'll do it." Molly said.

Sirius grinned.

"Sweet."

"So where are we sending the kids for schooling?" Max asked.

"What do you think, Remus?"

He was thinking.

"I have another idea."

They looked at him, perplexed.

"My family is one of the more middle class families in the UK. I am not allowed to be the heir because I am the only child of my parent's marriage. Their money has lain stagnating and the only way to retrieve it for use is if I adopt two people into my immediate family. I was wondering if Max and Arthur would like to do the same ritual with me. And it will be safe because my condition is only transmitted through saliva."

Max looked at his wife. Arthur gazed at Molly.

"Yes, Remus. I will do it." Arthur said. Max nodded. Remus smiled.

"Schooling, hello?" Sirius said, squeezing Remus' forearm. Remus smiled at him.

"Well, the best idea is to split them up. Since you are removing the twins and Ginny from Hogwarts, they should also be included in this. Ginny and Hermione should go to Beauxbatons in France. Because we are going to be pure-blood or half bloods that opens a few of the more elite schools. The twins should go to Conway in Ireland. It is a more hands on school and it is military based, so they will get the discipline and the skills. Harry should go to Caereinon Academy. It is a smaller school and has fewer students, but it happens to be the most elite school based in Wales. They learn the basics to an extraordinary comprehension level and help you specialize in what you are skilled at. Ron should go to Durmstrang."

"What? Why?" Molly asked stunned.

Sirius snorted.

"Your son has the lowest tolerance in things that is against his ideals. If it's not what he believes in, then it is wrong. He needs the surprise shocked into his system."

"What about the Tri-wizard Championship that is being held at Hogwarts next year. Won't Ron be in danger of being chosen?"

Arthur said.

Remus frowned.

"One of my contacts at the ministry told me that you have to be 17 to participate this year. And the visiting schools are not bringing the ineligible. So he is safe."

"Alright. Now, what about the living arrangements?"

Sirius grinned.

"Molly is just happening to be inheriting a dowry that includes a nice manor in Ireland. It just happens to be just the right size for the Weasley clan."

Molly eyes watered.

"Sirius…"

"They will have to go to an intensive training program to get them up to standards." Remus said.

"Where would they go?" Selene asked.

"There just happens to be a school in Australia that has a very intense program during the summer." Remus said.

"They could be there while we arrange everything."

The adults grinned. You didn't mess with their families.

888

1 week later

The complete Weasley, Granger, Potter, Black and Lupin family lay unconscious in the Goblin after-ritual room. They had just completed the extensive blood binding ceremonies that had been done. There were a lot of physical changes.

Molly had changed from a dumpy woman to an elegant Black woman. Her fiery hair fell silken to her hips. She'd slimmed up and grew from 5'5" to 5'9". Her eyes had changed from brown to a charcoal gray. She had the hereditary Black high cheekbones and willowy form.

Arthur had changed as well. He'd grown from 5'10" to 6'2". He was a little stockier. His hair had darkened to a rich auburn and the bald spots had disappeared. His deep blue eyes had specks of a predatory gold. His canine teeth had elongated and he had become more muscular.

Max hadn't changed as much. He was already very tall at 6'3". His deep green eyes had gained golden specks as well. He'd lost all of the weight he'd gained after college and was slim and muscular. He got the elongated canines as well.

Remus had lost much of his lines. He looked younger and had no grey hairs. He was a little more muscular.

Sirius hadn't changed at all except for the red undertones to his hair.

All the adults looked younger than they were.

Sirius had also performed a sibling bond to Harry.

Then the Weasley parents had remarried under their new family alliances as well as the Grangers. Their children had changed as well.

The Weasley children had lost all of their trademark freckles. Charlie, Ron and Ginny were the only ones to retain the fiery Weasley hair. The remaining siblings all had darker hair ranging in color. Percy had even gotten black hair. They all had the golden specks in their eyes. They all grew in height. Charlie, Fred and George the stockiest of the 7 grew taller and less stocky but they were muscular than the rest of their siblings. Ron was a mixture of tall and broader of frame so he grew as well.

Hermione was 5'5" from her petite 5'2". Her brown eyes had lightened to a hazel with gold specks. She was slender and her bushy hair had straightened to a wavy deep chestnut.

Harry hadn't changed that much. He got taller but a little stockier. He lost the need for glasses. His eyes also had golden specks. His hair had straightened and wasn't messy at all. His scar had faded.

This would be a new day for the Wizarding world. And they had no warning.

Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is the property of J.K. I do own Etain, Conway Magic School, and Caereinon.

Pairings: Harry P/OC(Damien Zabini), Fred W/Hannah A, George W/Susan B, Ginny W/Daphne G, and Ron W/OC(Etain Regan), Hermione G/Viktor K

Chapter Two

A new beginning

Hadrian James Potter-Black Granger sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He, Hermione, and Ron were there for checkups. Everybody else had been there after the blood exchange ceremony. They were all in fine health. Hermione and Ron were already being examined and he was waiting for his name to be called.

"Granger, Harry."

He looked up at the grey eyed medi-wizard and followed him to the back.

Ron looked at the medi-witch while he was being scanned by a pale blue light. In some spots, it was being changed to a deep purple and in others a pitch black.

"Mr. Weasley, it seems that you have been taking persuasion and magic blocker potions for the past three years."

Ron's ears turned red.

"What?" he gritted out trying to be calm.

The medi-witch frowned. "The persuasion potion is used in conjuction with the imperius curse to control a person's actions and an obliviate to remove the evidence. The magic blocker prevents the magic you have from maturing and growing."

"Is it possible to remove them?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes. It is. There is a blood flushing potion and a spell breaking potion. There are some side effects that happen, such as remembering things that you were told to do. It might be a shock to your system. You might also need a new wand because of the influx of magic you will be having."

"Let's do it."

She nodded and left the room to get the potions.

888

Hermione was stunned. She had just been given the blood flusher and spell breaking potions. She had been magicked into being Harry's friend and a know-it-all. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the spells that Dumbledore had placed on her and manipulating her free will.

"Can I see Harry and Ron?" she asked, her voice low.

The medi-witch, Eva, nodded.

"Follow me."

They went two doors down. Eva knocked and the door opened. A handsome medi-wizard opened it his grey eyes filled with concern.

"Another one? Come in, little one." He said.

Hermione walked in to see Ron clutching a pale Harry like a life line. Harry looked up to see her. He gave her a sad smile and waved her over. She ran and hugged him.

They sat like that for about 10 minutes.

"The only people we tell are the adults. We give them the memories to keep safe and we get on with our lives. The old fool doesn't know what he did bringing us together." Harry said, his voice gruff.

They nodded.

888

Remus put the vials in a vault, resigned. There was so much manipulation done without any regard to consequences. He would not allow this to continue in his pack. He sighed and got back in the cart and braced himself for the ride.

When he reached the surface, Bill was waiting for him with some paperwork.

"Hey, Uncle Remy." They hugged.

"Hey, Bill. What's up?"

Bill grinned.

"It seems that being the youngest Lupin comes with some inheritances. And it so happens that you inherit a bookshop and a home in Luxor, Egypt. And since Egypt doesn't have any anti-creature laws, guess is coming into a store and a home."

Remus stared stunned.

"Can you take me there?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way back to Egypt anyways. We have to go to the claims office."

888

Aeric Regan, age 20 was the manager of the Scholars' Den, the biggest bookstore in Egypt. His elderly uncle had been the manager for the past 40 years. When he wanted to retire he had passed his job to his youngest grown nephew. So Aeric worked from 9 to 5 every day for 10 galleons an hour that was deposited in his Gringotts account. He'd never met the owner.

He was setting up a window display with his younger cousin, Michael, when two people came to the door. Aeric was about to wave them away because it was only eight, but stopped when the older man opened the door with the key.

Aeric stared stunned as they walked in.

"Good morning." He said.

Intelligent amber eyes looked at him.

"Good morning. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm the owner of this establishment. Who are you?"

"I'm Aeric Regan. I work here?" he said, still in shock.

Remus grinned. "Of course you do. Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"Come, tell me what I need to do."

He said.

"Remus, I'll be at work if you need me." The redhead said.

"Bye, Bill." Remus said.

Bill left and Aeric was alone with Remus because Michael had followed Bill out the door.

"Tell me what I need to know." Remus said, kindly as he was led to a table.

"Well I'm the only one that is employed here. My family works here as a favor to your father because he saved my uncle in the first war. My uncle worked here before that though. We are doing well in our sells but we need new books and it would be nice if we could sell coffee or something like it because it would up our sales. I saw it in the muggle bookstore, Borders, when I went to America last year."

Aeric began to ramble nervous.

Remus snorted.

"Kid, you're not getting fired and I don't mind your ideas. Since I plan on staying in Egypt and making this shop prosper, you can give me all the ideas you want. And everyone who works here will get paid."

Aeric exhaled in relief.

"Gods, I was nervous about that. I don't want to be the first one in my family to get fired from this job."

Remus snorted.

888

Sirius sat in the office of Wales' Magical Enforcement agency. He'd sent a letter to the head of their office and they had scheduled an interrogation of him today. They were staring at him.

"Administer the Veritaserum." Wilson Burke said.

They did and Sirius' eyes glazed over.

"What is your full name and birthdate?"

"Sirius Orion Black, April 1st , 1969." He said in a monotone voice.

"What is your citizenship?"

"English."

"Are you a death eater under lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you involved in the murder of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter?"

"No."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Do you have any ill intentions towards Harry Potter?"

"No."

The potion began to wear off and Sirius closed his eyes.

He opened them and a stack of paper was in front of him.

"It is your pardon papers and a citizenship change request. As long as you stay in Wales, you are safe."

Sirius grinned.

999

Fred and George looked at their new tutor, a little apprehensive. Eric Ollivander was a short, muscular guy whose arms were covered with scars. Charlie stood next to him grinning.

"Guys, Eric went to Conway and graduated top of his class. Since I'm going to be taking care of his dragons during this summer, you're going to have the best of the best."

Eric snorted.

"I don't know if I'll be all of that but we'll have…fun." He said smirking.

The twins gulped.

888

Molly Weasley and Selene Granger sat in the real estate office looking at Malcolm Everett. He looked at them skeptical.

"So you are looking for a home in downtown Dublin and two open commercial spots, one for a restaurant and another for a dentistry clinic? How much are you willing to pay for it?"

Molly smirked.

"We want the best of the best. So show us what you have."

He nodded and retrieved files from his cabinet.

Arthur Weasley looked at his letter of resignation he had copied and sent to the Ministry of Magic's Human Resources department. He wasn't disappointed in the least. It was time to move on and make a better life for his family.

He was in the deserted Burrow, reminiscing. He'd grown up in this house. He'd made a family and memories in this house. This was a good time to move and grow. He had a chance to get his family established in a place where they were not tools to be used as a foolish old man's pawns.

The wards on the house would be brought down the next day by the goblins. The house would be torn down and another built on its place. Percy was thinking about moving into the home after it was constructed.

Arthur apparated to Diagon Alley.

888

A mangy rat crawled into the office of Albus Dumbledore. He headed straight for a floorboard. He slipped into a large crack and yanked.

A piece of the Philosopher's stone was in his claws. He rolled it down the silent halls of the deserted school until he got to some shiny boots. He looked up into scornful grey eyes as an elegant gloved hand picked up the fragment.

"Seems like you are good for something, Pettigrew." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Our lord will see you within the morrow."

Lucius slipped through the school like a shadow.

Severus Snape looked at the potion he was making, his hair shielding his eyes from the light. He was in his private lab in the Prince Manor. He was re-stocking the supplies for Hogwart's Infirmary. A smirk graced his sallow features as he reminisced on the expulsion of three of the red monkeys on his back.

His fire became green and he turned his head to meet the beady eyes of Elijah Flint.

"Our master requires you to make him a potion." Elijah said in a monotone.

Severus gave a curt nod and the fire became red again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is the property of J.K. I do own Etain, Conway Magic School, and Caereinon.

Pairings: Harry P/OC(Damien Zabini), Fred W/Hannah A, George W/Susan B, Ginny W/Daphne G, and Ron W/OC(Etain Regan), Hermione G/Viktor K

Chapter 3

A bit of history

Pendragon, Le Fay and Emrys were the forefathers of the magick influx in Europe. During the years, those lines branched off into some of the recognizable lines in current times.

Egan Pendragon, great grandson of Arthur, married into a family of beast tamers with a snake specialty. When he was 25, he changed his surname to Slytherin to distance himself from the spotlight of his family. His great-grandson, Salazar, was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. The Slytherins split into two different factions after Salazar's abandoning of Hogwarts. His supporters, who became the Gaunts, remained in England. His other family members, led by his youngest sister, Eva, became the al-Busuri's after moving to Egypt.

Merlin has a bastard daughter that he never knew of from one of his youthful dalliances. Her name was Myrna and she became the matriarch of the Hufflepuff family. When the Hufflepuff family became the Blacks, they became known as one of the darkest families in all of England.

Morgan Le Fay had a sickly last child which she kept at her side at all times. Girion's father was unknown. He left home after he turned 18 and never returned. He married two women, one a former druid priestess and another, a scholar's daughter. Etain, the druid priestess, begat seven children. All but her youngest son was murdered by bandits. Arianwyn became the very first Regan. Athena, the scholar's daughter ran to safety after the slaughter with her twin boys. They became Alucard Potter and James Ravenclaw respectively.

888

When Wren Regan married Albert Lupin, there was uproar in both families. The Regan family was a massive clan of artisans, healers, animal breeders, curse breakers, and fighters. They were a neutral family with leaning in the darker areas of magic. The Lupin's were a middle class family. They were mostly light.

Wren had been a strange Regan from birth. Most Regan offspring had dark hair and very striking eyes. Wren had light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was quiet, unlike her boisterous clan and loved to learn.

Albert and Wren had met in London, where Albert was working at Florish and Blotts for the summer and Wren was on vacation. They began to see each other a lot during the summer and on a spur of the moment, they eloped. They settled in London.

After three unsuccessful attempts at child bearing, Wren gave birth to a son named Remus John Lupin.

888

For centuries, one of the best known alliances in wizard and muggle history has been the two largest and richest clans in the world: the Egyptian merchant al-Busuri's and the Ireland based artisan Regans. But in their extensive history there had only been one marriage of the two families.

On June 6th, 1980 Urbi al-Busuri married the Regan heir, Davin. The next year, Urbi gave birth to their 1st child, Aeric, on December 25th. He became the next heir to the al-Busuri-Regan fortune. The couple did not want any more children, but after a lustful coupling 8 years later, they created a second child. Etain Merit Regan was born July 7th, 1989. She was an unwanted burden, but not unloved.

As her parents were fun-loving and not very parental, she was not given the attention that was heaped on the heir. While Aeric was taking business lessons with the leaders in both families and he was groomed for success, Etain was usually with her young cousins and uncles doing the everyday chores of a merchant family. Aeric was sent to the prestigious Ahrodie Academy in Greece as soon as he was able to go, while Etain was sent a year late to Caereinon Academy in Wales as an afterthought. But she wasn't resentful. She hadn't grown up with a stable parent household, so many of the things expected by other parents, she didn't even imagine.

After two years at Caereinon, she was apprenticed to one of the most brutal teachers at the school. His name was Rolan Barrett and he expected the best of his students. She was barely seen by the other students and came home only rarely for breaks. When she came home, she wasn't very talkative about her lessons.

888

Sirius Black loved the color purple. Lavender, amethyst, any shade. So when he saw his father cursing the family's house elf, Kreacher, he vowed to learn that lilac spell. He was six when he began to stalk his father around the house, hoping to find out what spell it was.

While he was following his father, he began to learn some of the darker spells.

Invigo, which was a spell used to speed up a person's reactions by 50, was a pale green.

Aemer, was a grey spell that made a shield that blocked any blood based magic.

When he finally learned the lilac spell, Esse, he was almost disgusted. Esse was a spell that healed as well as putting the subject under your control. It made them subservient to every demand made by the caster. It ran the person it was on into a slow decline into insanity.

But purple was such a pretty color. And Sirius loved it.

888

There was a religion that some of the older Wizarding families believed in. It was based on the ancient land of Spira. They were deep into Aeon lore. The 8 summons were worshipped as gods. And their disciples gained some of the weirder magics. The Potters, serious worshippers of the ice goddess Shiva, had the ability to freeze water and manipulate ice.

The Weasleys were the devoted disciples of Yojimbo.

The Regans were deep into Bahumut.

The al-Busuri's had believers in every Aeon.

The Blacks celebrated Anima.

The Longbottoms were under the protection of the Magus Sisters.

888

The Weasleys did not used to be a disgraced family. As one of the founding families of Wizarding Europe, they had a specialty which they excelled in. The Weasleys used to be the foremost warrior clan in Europe. They were trained from a young age in the art of war and wartime politics. They were known for their strategy and high success rate. It was a blessing to have a Weasley warrior under your command.

It was ingrained into every child within their ranks that before anything was war and honor. They had a bloodlust so deep that they were also feared. So when Markus Weasley married one of the most warlike humanoid creatures called a Bane, and their offspring began to show physical signs and mental signs of being berserkers as well as being almost non-human, the decline of the Weasley name began.

They began to marry within the creature lines to try and dilute the Bane symptoms in the blood, but it didn't work. In fact it made some very unique effects. Gregory Weasley, Arthur's grandfather had been the only blond Weasley. He had a veela allure and a bane's temper.

They continued to train, though. They developed tactics to embrace their wildness rather than contain it. So when three of the current generation of Weasleys developed the highly potent Bane aspects, they were ready to handle them.

Charlie, Percy and Ron were some of the most under the radar Weasleys that there were.

888

A Bane is a humanoid creature with berserker tendencies. They have a beast mentality and love to fight. They are pack oriented and their family is everything. They are one of the few creatures that had alternate forms than their human form.

The first form is a massive wolf. Big, fast and deadly. They had claws that could cut diamonds.

The second was a mixture of their human appearance and their wolf form. They were upright with the heads of wolves and the body of a huge human. Their hands and feet were replaced with elongated paws with retractable claws.

The only way to tell if someone had bane blood is the extended canine teeth that are visibly sharper than regular canine teeth and the eyes that glowed yellow in the darkness.

Sometimes they are mistaken for werewolves.

888

White hair is a sign of magery. Sometime children began to access the more elemental types of magic and the color began to bleed from their hair. The youngest child to attain a full head of white hair was 8 year old Olaf Fergusson. The pureness of the white hair attained from magery or elemental magic of any type is radically different from the white attained from age. It makes the person seem fae and unreal. The rarely seem to age past 20 and when they die, they return to their element.

So when a shock of white hair appeared in Hermione's hair after she had been teaching herself wind magic, she began to dye it a color to match her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is the property of J.K. I do own Etain, Conway Magic School, and Caereinon.

Pairings: Harry P/OC(Damien Zabini), Fred W/Hannah A, George W/Susan B, Ginny W/Daphne G, and Ron W/OC(Etain Regan), Hermione G/Viktor K

Chapter 4

Correspondence: The First Year

August 2nd, 2003

Harry,

I just got into my dorm in Durmstrang not too long ago. This school is huge. It is stretched out and only has two floors and a lot of land surrounding it. We were not split into years, but into a group of boys with mentors. Guess who my 6th year mentor is? Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. It's so bloody cool. He is really funny and he said he'd help me with my flying but he might not have a lot of time this year seeing as to how he has to go to this Tri-Wizard thing at the place-that-shall-not-be-named.

How is your school going?

Ron

888

August 4th, 2003

Mr. Arthur Weasley,

We at the M.O.M beg you to reconsider your resignation from your position here in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. You have been a hardworking employee and we will work with you to insure your happiness with your position.

Harold Moab,

Resources

888

Eric,

Your black just laid a clutch of eggs. Since you're not training the twins anymore, how about you come back to work? You gave the boss a b.s. leave of absence, but I know something is up. Fill me in.

C. Weasley

999

August 5th, 2003

Ron,

VIKTOR KRUM? You lucky bastard! I wish I was with you. Caereinon is sweet. My year only has 10 students total and one of them is barely with us so it is like there are only 9. Our personal teacher who teaches us most of the basics is Shane Wallace. He's crazy. He trains us from sun up to sun down and expects us to be ready for more at anytime.

We're learning about using weapons and I'm learning how to use an Axe. I want a sword, but Shane won't let me have one. I'm a bit sore about that.

I've been hearing about the tournament at _that school _and it sounds brutal. A lot of people have died in it. Since my school is not as big as Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and _that school_ we don't participate. I'm glad. I don't need anymore peril.

Have you spoken to Ginny and Hermione? They haven't left for their school yet. It's fucked how we can't contact them in school until our probation period is up.

Harry

888

August 10th, 2003

Moab,

I must respectfully decline your offer and my resignation still stands.

Arthur Weasley.

888

August 11th, 2007

Mama!

Why did you send me to this school? It is like the women's rights movement never happened. All this etiquette and manners lessons and we are barely learning any magic. And this continuous 2 year probation where we have to stay here until our sixth year without any outside influences is crap. Straight crap. And I miss my boys. Mama, come get me.

Hermione

888

September 1st, 2003

Charlie!

I'm sorry I didn't write you earlier but I have been really busy. Do you remember when I told you I'd take your brothers to Conway? Well somehow I got roped into taking the Dueling teacher position when I visited. I'll start working off and on with the dragons starting in December but I might take a full time position here. Your brothers are doing fine by the way. And I'm taking George to get his Wizarding Tattoo license when he becomes of age. And I hope your family won't mind that I changed the other ones name to Rick. I hate the name Fred. It makes him seem old. Everyone is calling him that here by the way so when you see him next, he might not answer to Fred.

So sorry, gotta go

Eric

888

September 2nd, 2003

Hermione,

Quit your whining. I'm not responding to any of that. Wait until the school year really starts then you can bitch and moan all you want. Until then, suck it up.

Your Mother

888

September 15, 2003

Remy!

Hey, buddy. How is Egypt? Bill tells me that underneath you, your store is growing huge. I heard that the Regans are working under you. They are one of the most infamous families in magic history. You should check to see if you are related to them. Ask the boy Aeric. He's actually the heir to their fortune. He should know.

I'm taking classes at the Welsh Magical Uni right now to get back on track and learn some of the things I missed. It's so weird. I might have a job working for a spell manipulator in the experimental spells unit at the uni. They say I have an aptitude for it. Sweet right.

Come visit soon,

Sirius

888

Remus looked at the letter that had just been dropped off at his home that morning. He was sitting at the back desk of the bookstore working on the finances when Aeric walked in. Aeric headed straight for him.

"Morning, bossman. What's to do today?"

"We are getting in a shipment of books but that's not for about another hour or so. I have a question for you."

Hazel eyes lit up with curiosity. "Shoot."

Remus cleared his throat. "Do you know if we are related in any way? My friend brought up the possibility."

Aeric sat down on a stool looking thoughtful.

"Well… my aunt married a Lupin about 40-odd years ago, so it is possible. She died before I knew her. What's your ma's name? And your Pa's?" Aeric said.

"Wren and Albert."

"Let me ask my aunt."

Aeric walked to the floo and threw in some floo powder calling out 'The Homestead Kitchens'. A woman with short grey hair and intense blue eyes looked at Aeric curious.

"Good morn, Auntie Priscilla." Aeric said grinning.

"Don't good morn me boy. You haven't come to visit me in many of these lonely months and I have to deal with these crazy cousins of yours. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry auntie, I've been working. I have a question for you. What was the name of your sister that married the Lupin guy? And what was his name?"

Priscilla blinked.

"Her name was Wren Elizabeth Regan and his was Albert Benjamin Lupin. The last I saw them before their deaths was right after their elopement, the scandal that was."

Aeric stared at Remus.

"Auntie. They had a kid."

"I know. A lad named Remus. I've never met him. He should be about…thirty-three, thirty-four. What about him?"

"He is my boss."

Priscilla stared at Aeric.

"I'll be there in but a moment."

888

October 20th, 2003

Mama,

I heard that your restaurant is doing well. Some of the girls here are raving about it. I'm so happy for you. We're learning weaponry now. I'm working with this massive bow and arrow that is so pretty and Mione had a rapier. She's made a whole crew of friends. They are some of the most elegant girls here. Since the girls eligible for the Tri-Wizard tournament have left, there has been a lot of group changes. I have been talking to Luna Lovegood and she is transferring here next year. She says that the school has changed since we have left. I miss you ma.

Ginny

888

Harry walked up to the fields where one of the most elusive students was relaxing. Etain Regan. She was the personal apprentice of the Weaponsmaster, Rolan Barrett. Her long light brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail that dangled straight to her mid back. Starting from just behind her ears were two tails that were a luminous white. She looked up at him. He blinked as he met her heterochromic eyes.

"Hi." She said in a soft accented voice.

"Hey, Etain right?"

"Yes. Are you 'Arry Potter?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Yep. Why don't we see you that often?"

She grinned. "My master is a brutal man, you get the tail end of his training. I get the brunt and yours is nothing compared to mine."

He snorted.

"I'll bet. He's a fierce man."

"He's a skilled man. A little angry, but he knows what he is doing. Like the axe he gave you, you wanted a sword, right?"

He nodded, a small pout on his face.

"If you were to have a sword you'd be jabbing and all of this excess motion where you can have two long axes and mutilate your opponent."

"What weapon do you use?"

She grinned and jumped off the fence.

"A sword."

He glared at her as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is the property of J.K. I do own Etain, Conway Magic School, and Caereinon.

Pairings: Harry P/OC(Damien Zabini), Fred W/Hannah A, George W/Susan B, Ginny W/Daphne G, and Ron W/OC(Etain Regan), Hermione G/Viktor K

Please Review!

Chapter 5

Adjusting

000

Hermione walked around the classroom, following the path highlighted by a soft blue light. She was wearing heels and was trying not to fall. She wanted to sneer at the first years she was surrounded by. Of all classes to be in she was in remedial Social Grace and Etiquette.

'What do I need this freaking class for? What am I going to do in a duel, stick a dark wizard with my heel?' she thought.

She heard a giggle and looked at Ginny. Ginny almost eeped with fright at the evil glare she was given.

"Mademoiselle Granger, wipe that sneer off your face. You look like a dead fish." Their instructor, Madame Celine Thibodaux said, sounding like a female Snape.

Hermione almost gagged at the mental image she just got, Snape in drag (again), and tried to school her features in a blank face as she followed that confounded blue light.

111

Fred 'Rick' Weasley looked at his instructor, his eyes wide. He was pinned up against a tree, a wand at his throat and a sword at his stomach.

"It's decidedly odd that without your brother, your skills drop by half." Eric said his eyes blank.

"What can I say…we are unbeatable?" he said before the wand jabbed him in the throat.

"Look, Rick, I have been trying to separate your abilities from George's for months. It puzzles me how smoothly you work together and how horribly you work alone. So I'm going to do something for you. You and George will be working separately until you prove to me you can work alone. Until then, you will be by yourself, judged by yourself and working on your skills yourself."

Rick gulped.

222

Viktor Krum grinned at the boy rubbing his newly shaved head. Ron sighed and buried his head into the desk of the small common room. Andrei Belousov, the seventh year of their small group, put his wand away.

"Quit whining, Weasley. You know you're going to deal with it. You're as good as a first year. So you need to get used to being at the bottom. Since Vik isn't going to be here to baby you along, you are going to have to deal with me."

Ron sighed.

"What am I in for?" Ron asked Viktor, who grinned.

"Andrei is our resident dueling champion. He specializes in Dark Magic, dueling and strategy. He is the most athletic. He specializes in using knives and hand to hand combat."

"So that is my ass on a platter?" Ron asked and Andrei grinned.

"I'd be surprised if you are in one piece when he returns."

The two upperclassmen laughed as Ron groaned.

333

Arthur Weasley blinked at Sirius Black.

"What?"

"I said that maybe you should try and start tinkering with those muggle toys and see if you can make them work in the magical world. I can see there being a huge market for it." Sirius said, sitting in the Granger Manor Library. They were looking at books for a spell for Molly's restaurant.

"Really? That sounds possible."

"Just think on it."

Arthur shrugged.

444

Harry looked into the amused eyes of his new rival. Etain stood next to them in the temple set up in the center of the school grounds. Rolan had asked her to get him up to date on some of the Wizarding religions.

"I didn't know that wizards had religion."

She snorted.

"Where do you think some of the crazier spells from? Some of the religions are very…earthy. Sexual energy and what not."

"What does your family believe in?"

She blinked.

"It is a derivative of Yevon. There are seven gods and a triad. Some of the gods are elemental based and the families that worship them are attuned to those elements. Some families, like the Weasleys worship gods that mesh with their ideals. The Weasleys are a warrior based clan so they are deep into Yojimbo."

"What do you believe in?"

She shrugged.

"I have never been deep into the religion of my family. I believe but I am not as faithful as they are."

"So why were you chosen to teach me?"

"My beliefs don't detract from my knowledge." She said smirking. She pointed at a sculpture.

"That is Bahamut…"

555

Ginny watched her instructor dance around his opponent. She was alone except for the two fighters. They stopped as soon as she cleared her throat.

A beautiful man smiled at her, his eyes a warm brown.

"You must be Ginny Weasley. I am Miguel Alexander. I will be your Martial Arts instructor. Today we will decide upon your art and your schedule."

"Can I ask what art Hermione Granger got?"

Miguel nodded.

"She is going to be learning Capoeira. I believe that I will teach you that as well. Come, come. Let us begin."

777

Peter Pettigrew looked at Lord Voldemort his eyes wide. The newly resurrected Tom Riddle stood there in all his 50 year old glory. He was a handsome man. Grey hairs streaked through the coal black hair. Dark blue eyes gazed at the cowering rat.

"Leave me, Wormtail." The deep voice intoned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

The man scurried off.

888

Albus Dumbledore watched the students in the Great Hall during dinner. He was discouraged. Harry Potter was gone and some of the students seemed disillusioned. Neville Longbottom seemed a little angrier. He was mouthing off in class and getting into fights. The kind boy was turning into a terror.

Draco Malfoy had become more smug and self-important. There seemed to be cliques in the school that no one could control. It was almost a war under the surface and the staff didn't know what to do. They were impassive as Blaise Zabini came into the Infirmary his arm broken. They were stunned when they found Neville with his wand in Susan Bones throat. They were shocked when Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies began brawling in the middle of class. They were stupefied when Patricia Stimson committed suicide during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

When Janette Boudreaux, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic 6th year, won the Triwizard Tournament and the visitors left the school was turned into chaos.

999

Remus Lupin winced as Aeric bandaged his bleeding arm. They had been doing a little fencing. Aeric's aunt Priscilla had taken her nephew under her wings. He was learning things all Regan children learned from birth.

"So you are used to this battering?" Remus asked.

Aeric snorted.

"Yeah. This is the light stuff. You are going to have to get used to this."

"But..."

"Learn, Cousin. You never know when you might need it."

Remus sighed.

!!

A/N: So I'm going to speed up the plot a tad and begin it again during the Trio's 6th year. The next chapter will be set three years in the future.

Please Review!


End file.
